Drip Timeline
by LloydIrvingisMine
Summary: AU. A bunch of one shots starting with Drip and continuing through all the stories that go with it. spoilers in all the stories.
1. Drip

Summery: It's Raining in Iselia, and Lloyd is waiting for someone.

--

Rain falls from the sky, falling on anything in its way, soaking it. The wind works with the rain by chilling all that gets wet, making living things sick if they don't dry off and get warm soon.

No movement can be seen in the small village of Iselia except from the windows of the houses, the light from inside fighting off the gloom of the stormy day from around the windows.

"…Drip, drip, drip…" a young brown haired boy of about 9 mutters from his place at the window in one of said houses, watching the pelting rain fall off the roof, his little hands under his chin as he all but leans out of the open window.

A clash of lightning booms loudly in the small house, causing the youngest occupant, a silver haired boy of about 4 who was playing on the floor to whimper, and the oldest, an equally silver haired girl of 15 years to jump.

"Lloyd shut that window and come away from there! What would your Father say if I let you catch a cold?" the teen says, going over and picking up the 4 year old, holding him as she goes back to cooking. "Its okay Genis, Sis has you," she mutters to the boy, trying to calm him.

"Yes Raine," the 9 year old says with a sigh before shutting the window and heading over to the kitchen part of the house, sitting on the floor near the warm stove.

"Thank you," Raine says placing the now calm little Genis on the floor near Lloyd so she can use both hands. "Mr. Irving has been very giving to me and Genis. He bought us this house you know."

"Yeah, you've told me already…When's Dad coming again??" Lloyd asks giving his sitter a bored look.

Raine sighs at the question. "You asked me 5 minutes ago!" she says before sighing again at the boy's boredom. "He's normally never later then 9:30, but with this storm going on, I don't know. He might not be back until tomorrow," she says, bringing three plates of food over to the table, and cutting up the food on one before going over and picking up Genis, and putting him in his chair.

Lloyd gets up and follows after them at Raine's prompting, sitting down in the spare chair before giving his objections to the teen's earlier answer to his question. "He won't wait until tomorrow to get back, he'll be here tonight. He Promised."

--

"Lloyd, eat your food," Raine says pointing at Lloyd's untouched plate.

"No, it's gross," the preteen says, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl.

"You haven't even tried it; you can't say it's gross."

"Yes I can! It has those evil red things on it!" he says with a pout, pushing the plate away from himself.

"Tomatoes are good for you, now eat!" she says pushing the plate back over to him.

"NO! EVIL!" the boy yells quickly getting out of his chair, and getting as far from the red fruit as possible.

Raine sighs again, giving up and bringing all the plates over to the kitchen. "Fine, don't eat, but its bedtime." she says as she leaves the plates in the kitchen and goes over to the boy, propelling him towards the two beds and getting him tucked in with her already sleeping brother.

"Dad will come! I don't need to go to bed, because he'll be here soon!" the boy says trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by the half-elf.

"Try to sleep, please, when Mr. Irving gets back he'll wake you if he wants you up, but until then, please sleep!" she says turning off the little light near the beds.

A rapping on the door draws her attention away from the boy, and standing up she walks over to the door, opening it.

"DAD!" Lloyd yells seeing the figure in the door way. Jumping out off bed, he runs to the man, who steps in the house and gets down on one knee so as to grab the boy.

"I told her you'd come tonight! I told her! You promised so I knew you would!" he babbles as he throws his arms around his father, not caring about the water soaking the man.

"Lloyd, you should be asleep," the man scolds the boy as he hugs him.

"Ah, sorry about that Mr. Irving, he didn't eat either…" Raine says with an apologetic look.

The man stands, still holding Lloyd, and turns to the teen, giving her a questioning look before looking at his son.

"Didn't eat?" he asks the boy with a raised eye brow.

"She tried to make me eat spaghetti!" the boy says sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Ah! I wouldn't have eaten ether," the man says with a nod, before grabbing the boy's cloak from its place by the door and puts it on the boy one handed, slipping the small boots on his feet as well before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Thank you for watching him again Raine," he says pulling up the hood of the boys cloak and heading for the door.

"You're welcome Mr. Irving. It's no problem at all!"

He stops just before walking out the door. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"AH! Sorry Mr. Ir…I mean! Kratos!" Raine says as the man pulls his own hood up over his red-brown hair before walking out the door, heading for his home just outside the village, Lloyd falling asleep in his arms even before he left the house.

_**END**_

(For more info on the Drip Timeline, See my profile)


	2. War

Summery: There's a war going on, and Lloyd is charged with the only thing that can save them.

--

"Stay here, and keep down," the urgent whisper and the hand on his shoulder pushing him down catches Lloyd's attention away from the area he was watching.

"But Dad…"

"No buts! You can't let them catch you! I'll go take them out. You need to stay hiding in the bunker until I say other wise. You can't let them get it, it's important to the safety of the world!" The hand removes itself from his shoulder and motions to the object near them.

"Ok, but stay safe!" Lloyd whispers back, clutching his weapon tightly in his hand.

"Only attack if they are about to find you, other then that keep hidden, and don't leave!"

Lloyd nods at the harsh whisper, ducking himself farther out of view.

"Good, don't die before me!" And with that, Lloyd's father heads off into the danger zone, planning to pick off their enemies one by one, his own weapon held tightly in his hand.

"Llo…" Lloyd turns and attacks the person who found him, a shocked look coming to his face and the person brings there arm up and stops the attack.

"Ra…Professor!" Lloyd gasps as he sees the silver hair woman standing there. "What are you doing here?! It's dangerous around here! You don't wan to get caught up in this war!"

Raine looks down at her crouching student before shaking her head. "Your father certainly knows how to get into these things doesn't he?" she asks watching the man out on the battle field.

"Yeah," The 13 year old comments also watching his father sneaking up on the enemies. "Hey Professor, could you protect the eternal sword for me, it's important to saving the world, and I have to go help Dad?" the boy asks handing the stick that was next to him to the 19 year old just turned professor, before standing up and running off to help his father.

Raine shakes her head as she watches Lloyd run out and get pelted with grapes that Genis and Colette where shooting, the boy lifting his own slingshot and helping his father to 'take out' his friends.

"Got you Mr. Irving!" the eight year old Genis crows as the man falls to the ground in an over exaggerated death.

"DAD! NOOOOOOO!!" Lloyd yells as his father 'dies', running over and dropping to his knees at his father's side. "You can die Dad, you can't! ARGH!" the boy yells as he's 'killed' by the 12 year old Chosen, falling over his dad's 'dead' body.

"I am now living dead!" the man says sitting up and 'reviving' Lloyd into living dead as well, both of them chasing after their giggling 'enemies', smiles on both of their faces.

"I will never understand how you keep up with them, Kratos…" Raine mutters as she watches the man and his son running after the other two, before she turns and taking the 'Eternal Sword' with her, heads back inside.

END


	3. Lullaby

Summery: A soft song calms a terrified child during a storm. Comes DIRECTLY after Drip.

(Disclaimer: I'd think its obvious that i don't own Tales of Symphonia (Despite that fact that I wish i owned Kratos -) Namco does. I also don't own the song: _'Manx Lullaby'_ that is copyrighted to Margie Butler, all I own is the CD it's on!)

--

The patter of rain hits the roof of the small two floor home nestled in the woods just outside the village of Iselia, the noise having a soothing affect on the one awake occupant of the house.

A clash of thunder echoes through the house, the patter of rain intensifying as the drops of water fall harder as the storm rages on despite the late hour.

Kratos Aurion turns over, slipping deeper under the warm covers, as he listens to the storm try and drown the world as he himself tries to slip into sleep, despite the fact that he doesn't need it.

The soft patter of small bare feet making their way towards his room, a sound no human ear could pick up, catches his attention. He sits up in bed as he hears a squeak coming from the direction of the footsteps as lightning flashes and the thunder growls it unhappiness to the world.

The door silently opens and a brown haired head peeks its way into the bedroom.

"Lloyd, why are you awake? It's late, you should be sleeping…" Kratos stops what he was saying as he sees the terrified look on the boy's face. "Come here," he says moving over in the bed and lifting the covers.

The nine year old quickly darts his way across the room and to the bed, crawling under the blanket and cuddling up to the man as another boom of thunder sounds.

"Daddy, scared!" the boy says burying his face in Kratos' chest and clinging to him.

Kratos stares down at the boy who hadn't called him Daddy in years, before wrapping his arms around his son and holding him like an infant as he settles on the bed and makes sure the boy is covered with the blanket as much as he can.

Lloyd whimpers as the sky crashes again, burying his face into the crook of his father's neck.

Kratos closes his eyes and strokes the boy's hair as he starts to hum a song he hadn't sung in years, before the words slip out of his mouth.

"_O hush thee, my dove,_

_O hush thee, my rowan,_

_O hush thee, my lapwing,_

_My little brown bird."_

The boy squeaks again as the thunder sounds, and tries to bury himself deeper into his father's arms.

"_O hush thee, my dove,_

_O hush thee, my rowan,_

_O hush thee, my lapwing,_

_My little brown bird."_

The gentle lullaby finally registers in the boy's mind and his body relaxes as he starts slipping into his body's much needed sleep.

"_O fold thy wing and seek thy nest now,_

_O shine the berry on the bright tree,_

_The bird is home from the mountain and valley,_

_Oh hush thee, my birdie, my pretty dearie."_

A smile comes to Kratos' face as Lloyd relaxes in his arms, falling asleep again despite the storm.

"_O hush thee, my dove,_

_O hush thee, my rowan,_

_O hush thee, my lapwing,_

_My little brown bird."_

He gently continues to stroke the boy's hair, the boy's soft breaths tickling his neck.

"_O hush thee, my dove,_

_O hush thee, my rowan,_

_O hush thee, my lapwing,_

_My little brown bird."_

The man gently adjusts the boy so his head his laying on his chest, and he moves the covers again to tuck up under his son's chin before he gives the boy a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"_O fold thy wing and seek thy nest now,_

_O shine the berry on the bright tree,_

_The bird is home from the mountain and valley,_

_Oh hush thee, my birdie, my pretty dearie."_

Kratos' eyes drift shut as he ends the lullaby he sung to the boy as a baby, to calm him and keep him quite as he, Anna and the boy hide from Cruxis. "Sweet dreams my little bird. I will protect you from those that would hurt you," Kratos mutters, a soft smile on his face as he himself drifts off into sleep right after his son.

The storm continues to rage outside unheard as the two occupants of the house sleep, the youngest using his Father as a pillow and mattress, and the oldest holds his son protectively, planning on protecting the boy from everything that may hurt him.


	4. Prince

Summery: Will the Prince and his trusty Knight be able to save the Princess and her Handmaiden from the evil Sorcerer?

--

Seventeen year old Lloyd Irving, Prince of Sylvarant, cautiously sneaks into the Tower of Mana before looking behind himself and pressing a finger to his lips in a sign to be silent to the twelve year old boy, Genis Sage, his best friend and Mage Knight, following after him.

Genis nods his head to Lloyd before the two slowly make their way farther into the Tower and quietly make their way up the many stairs to the top.

The boys stop just outside the door that leads onto the top of the tower as they hear a voice talking.

"…and that is why your little 'Prince' will never save you Princess! He and his little 'Knight' will be destroyed by my friends here!" the male voice says with an evil laugh.

"They will save us! You will see!" a young female voice yells in response, and the boys look at each other and nod as Lloyd mouths 'Princess Colette'.

"Believe what you wish Princess, but now its time to sacrifice you to the Goddess!" the voice from before says. "Yuan!"

"Yes, my Lord?" another male voice responds to the yelled name.

"Keep the handmaiden from trying to stop me! Kratos! Bring me the Princess!"

"Yes, my Lord." the second male voice intones accompanied by a third.

At that moment the prince and his knight choose to charge into the room, weapons drawn.

"Give us back the Princess and her Handmaiden, Evil Sorcerer!" Lloyd yells, pointing one of his twin blades at the first man.

"You think I will give her up that easily?" the Sorcerer says flipping some of his long blond hair behind him, as he glares at the Prince. "Take them out Kratos, Yuan!"

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill," the two intone, drawing their own weapons and charging at the boys.

A fierce fight ensues; the sound of blade clashing and magic being cast echoes in the tower until the brave prince finally succeeds in knocking both men unconscious.

"Hand over the Princess and her Handmaiden, Sorcerer!" Lloyd demands, pointing a blade at Yggdrasill

"Fine! You can have them for now! But I will get them later!" Yggdrasill growls and teleports away.

"Sis!" Genis yells running over to the princess' handmaiden. "You alright, Raine?" he asks hugging his big sister.

"Lloyd!" the princess' voice calls the prince's attention over to the other side of the room.

"Colette!" the prince says quickly heading over to her. "Come on! Let go home!" Lloyd grins at everyone and they all leave after a cheer. "And next time the evil sorcerer shows, we will take him out together!"

--

"Wow Dad! That was great!" ten year old Lloyd Irving beams up at his father.

"Yeah, Mr. Kratos!" the young Chosen, only a year younger then Lloyd, agrees, before getting her attention pulled to Lloyd.

"Come on Colette! Let's go destroy the evil sorcerer Yggdrasill!" he says and the two run off to the other side of the room with a call of, "Come on Genis! We need your help to fight him!"

"Thank you Mr. Irving!" the five year old Genis says before running to join his friends in their 'battle.'

"That was impressive, what gave you the idea to tell them a story like that?"

"Raine," Kratos nods to the teacher in training that had just stepped into the house. "With the age difference, Lloyd and the Chosen were finding it hard to include Genis in the games they were playing; the story gave them a way to include him. How much of it did you hear?"

"From the time Lloyd defeated you onward," the sixteen year old says with a smile.

"Ah, the good parts!" Kratos smiles as well, before standing and nodding to the woman just entering the door. "Phaidra."

"Kratos, thank you for watching Colette while I was out," the woman, Phaidra, says.

"It was no problem and no inconvenience either, with Lloyd and Genis, still sick as well," Kratos responds.

"We should have guessed those three would have to get sick at the same time with this cold bug going around…it's rare _not_ to find them playing together!" Raine grins.

"Very true, now I must get going. I need to have dinner ready soon," Kratos says with a bow to Phaidra and Raine before heading to the door. "Come on my little Prince, time to get home!" He calls out.

"Coming Dad!" Lloyd yells before saying his good-byes to his friends, with a promise to defeat Yggdrasill when next they meet, and turns to join his father in leaving the house.

"And the moral of the story is never to trust anyone named Yggdrasill," Kratos mutters after the door shut.

"What was that Dad?" Lloyd asks looking up at the man as they start on their way home.

"Nothing," Kratos says smiling down at the boy. "Hey, I bet Noishe is waiting for us outside the village." He says, changing the subject.

"YAY!" the ten year old yells and runs to the gate out into the forest, Kratos giving a chuckle before following after him.


End file.
